Til We Meet Again
by Angel Venus
Summary: A semisequal to 'Am I Not Good Enough' Based during episode 200. See author's notes at the beginning if you're confused.


Well... What can I say? The first part came to me in summer school one day and it's been a work in progres 'till now. It's a possible sequal to my **"Am I Not Good Enough?"** fic as is another one I'm working on as well. Think of it this way, you're reading one of those choose your own adventure books and you get to the end of one chapter, there are two different directions you can choose, this fic is one of them. The other will be out eventually. Just note that these aren't really _'official'_ sequals to the first fic. They were just..... trials.

Anyways, this particular one takes place in episode 200 and you will find some dialogue that has been taken right from it much like I did from episode 195. I am not saying that they are my words. They were just.... easily moulded into the story line. Now, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

It was going all wrong. The inner senshi had sacrificed themselves, the outers had died fighting each other and for each other, and now Usagi was battling for her life as the Starlights looked on.

The sound of metal on metal reverberated through the air, making Seiya wince. They had watched as Usagi transformed into her princess form and reappear with the Sword of Sealing. They watched as Chaos took full control of Galaxia's body, watched as all hope began to fade, as they were doing now.

Another clash made them realize Usagi was weakening, unable to dodge many attacks anymore. Tears streamed down his own face, knowing it mirrored his companions as well. They knew as well as he, all hope was lost.

* * *

She cried out as the pressure on the sword increased, straining her already tender wrists. But she held fast, she had to. In the distance she heard them calling her, their cries reminding her of her reason to fight. With a new burst she pushed out, forcing Chaos to step back, but putting herself off balance at the same time. 

She watched Chaos' eyes flash in acknowledgement of her situation. She shifted back, bringing the sword in to defend.

* * *

Too slow

He saw it before it happened. Saw the blade slip past her only protection. Saw it destroy the Sword. Fell silent as it broke through the delicate material and even more fragile skin. Passing through her body without pause. The first trickle of her life fluid down the dark metal brought a scream to her lips. They couldn't take her like this. It didn't suite her, this warriors death.

* * *

She saw the shattered sword before the sound reached her ears. Heard the screams below and the triumphant laugh. Saw the red liquid trickle down Chaos' arm. Felt it leak from her own mouth.

Then the pain hit. A piercing burn that tore at her soul, ripping a choked, agonizing scream from her throat.

Through her haze of pain and impending death, she reached out to the pink haired toddler, barely able to brush the misplaced tendrils of hair off of her face. Silent apologies ran through her head before the tiny angel dissappeared, much like her friends.

A new pain ripped through her as the sword was wrenched free. As she screamed she pulled at a memory, anything to seperate her from the agony. His face appeared hovering above her own, love shining in his eyes.

For a moment she was there, reliving that night again. She remembered the security, warmth and comfort that had surrounded her then and used it to protect her mind now.

* * *

She watched it all, unable to tear her eyes away from her face. She watched the pain fill her eyes, then cloud over with sorrow as she looked over Chibi-Chibi's broken body. Chaos grinned before ripping the sword back out. She cried out as she did, knowing her screams would haunt him for the rest of her life.

Her eyes had glazed over now, not taking in anything around her. She saw her form flicker for a moment before she crumpled and began her unhindered fall back towards earth.

Her eyes stayed on her while her body moved forward on its own, postioning her under the falling mass of gold and silver. She fell to the ground as Usagi's body landed in her outstretched arms, a mass of pure white feathers falling around them. Slowly shifting Usagi to one arm she brought the other up and moved it towards the bleeding wound, her eyes following along, unable to be torn away from the grousome sight. Just as the tips of her fingers were about to come in contact with it, a choked voice broke through her silence.

"Sei-chan." He fingers jerked back, her face whipping back to meet clouded cerulean. "Don't..... Forget...." Her body shimmered before beginning to disipate into silver puffs, much like her senshi before her had. Fighter watched numbly, tears streaming down her face as the last puff disappeared. 

She looked down at her hands, noting a weight in them, only to find Usagi's star seed shining back with a glourious inner light that cut through the darkness around them. She looked back up to the sky, dumbfounded as to why this was left behind. A whispered answer pushed into her mind, a warmth, much like her Usa-chan's, wrapped around her as the words formed in her head. "Save them. Save your Princess. Protect this world."

"Why?"

"Please. I love this world. I can't live without it."

"Usa...." She closed her eyes, a war between the side that wanted to give up and the side that wanted to follow her Usa's wish raging in her head. They snapped open, the pooled tears replaced by a look of pure determination outlined faintly in rage. A blue aura surrounded her body as the crystal in her hands flared to life, silver twining with the blue.

"Chaos!" The name was uttered fiercely and held all of the Starlights pain.

Chaos looked down, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "So, the mouse has come out to play, how nice."

The other two Starlights looked at their companion in disbelief. What was she thinking? She didn't have the power to fight Choas! That hope had been lost with Usagi.

"Chaos, in the name of those that have died before at your hands, in the name of our planet of Kinmoku, of our Princess. In the name of this system and its guardians. In the name of the Moon Pri-" Her voice cracked in rememberance, and her form flickered, and for a moment they saw Her. Usagi. As if it were she uttering those words and not Fighter. "Of the Moon Princess. I call upon the power given to me by those with hope in their hearts. Star!"

The Seed dimmed.

"Serious!"

It rose from her hand, combining with the star jewel on the front of her attack locket.

"Laser!"

The blue stream shot out towards Chaos, connecting and holding her in place. Then from the base of the beam a silver trail began to spiral, followed moments later by the entire color spectrum. The new energies sped towards Chaos who's eyes widened in fear. Raw, unbridled fear. Healer and Maker saw this and the light of hope shone in their eyes again as they shouted their own attacks, adding their strength to the others. The rainbow of energies collided with Chaos sending a blinding flash of light pulsing out and enveloping the Earth before receding back from where it came.

Fighter slumped to the ground, not used to having so much power coursing through her. How could Usagi do it all the time? Her head rolled back, her eyes searching the sky to rest on Chaos' shattered body. She watched her grip on the sword loosen before watching it plunge back to the blackened Earth, lodging it there. She watched as a black cloud seemed to form, then hover before moving off in different directions. Then as Galaxia seemingly crumpled and fell, following the direction of the sword. 

As she neared the ground her descent was slowed then stopped and she hung only a few feet off the ground, looking as if she were being held. Fighter watched as Galaxia's head turned towards her, yet her gaze was focused on something close.

"Thank you Sailormoon." _Sailormoon? But Usa is- Usa is dea- gone._ "Is Chaos gone?"

"I think," A soft voice answered. _No, it couldn't be_, "it went back to where it belongs." The entity holding Galaxia faded into view and Fighter's eyes widened in shock before she looked to her companions, seeing equal amounts of disbelief and shock written on their faces.

"Where it belongs?"

"Yes back to people's minds"

"Then, again...?"

The golden haired tenshi smiled, "Let's believe them. The people who love this world! Please don't worry. The Light of Hope is in everyone's mind!"

Galaxia smiled back at these words, "How strong you are!" But her face fell at her next thought, "but what I did was irreparable!"

The tenshi's smile widened and she gently placed Galaxia back on her feet, "Let's do it again from the beginning! It's not too late! Please guide the Star Seeds so they don't get lost." Her arms opened wide motioning to the sea of Star Seeds surrounding them.

"Arigato... Sailor Moon!" With that she faded into a golden light and shot off into the clearing sky, the multitude of Seeds following closely behind.

"Usa!" She called her name, not sure if this vision before her was an illusion or truly reality. But when the white winged tenshi turned to her, a smile graced her lips at the acknowledgement.

"Sei-chan." The endearment was used openly, without fear or regret. Fighter looked at her eyes, wide, cerulean oceans of her soul at first shining with love but then clouded over with a great sadness as she turned to fully face the three senshi. She walked towards them slowly, her clear white, toga styled gown barely grazing the ground, much like the bare feet she walked on. She stopped directly in front of the black haired senshi, barely a foot of space between them. Her hand came up to rest on Fighters cheek, but all the shocked senshi could feel was a warm breeze of air.

"Usa..?"

"Hush. I can't stay for much longer and what I have to say will take up that time. The Star and Moon are now one, joined by love. Love of heart, love of soul. Love of Life. Do not forget that. My love will always be with you as it will the other senshi. Keep this world in your mind, please do not forget them. Tell them what you will, but nothing about us. Onegai, it would break their hearts even more to hear that no matter what you said to comfort them." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her loves lips as she began to fade out once again. As the last twinkle disappeared and love shone bright and renewed in her eyes, one word left her lips in the mortal realm for the last time, the two lovers eyes never parting. "Aishiteru." 

Her tenshi was gone, and her heart broke into thousands of pieces. "Usa... Aishiteru" The words were whispered, but those surrounding her heard them with crystal clear certainty. 

Behind them Healer turned to meet the questioning faces of the newly revived senshi and Endymion along with their own Princess. But one look to them told them that everything had changed. And as their eyes fell to Fighter they knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. Endymions head swung back and forth surveying the scene and taking note of the four new powers on his planet. Finally his eyes caught a white flicker in his scan and he moved toward it. As he did it came into clearer form, finding it to be a feather of the purest white. Again he began his search and came to find a few more feathers a few feet ahead. He walked up to them, and begain looking ahead as they seemed to be laid in a path. But what he saw next made him step back sharply as the air in his lungs was exhaled as if he were struck in the chest. As he fell to his knees the other senshi noticed his distance and ran to him. Each stopping as they came in line with him, instantly as if they had run into a wall but kept their feet. A few sobs escaped as the inners sank to their knees around Endymion.

"Serenity."

Before them stood the blackened sword that Chaos had dropped. It's blade covered in a dark red substance, some of the feathers surrounding the base were drenched as well, while the rest were either completely clean or dotted with red. Endymion reached out to the feathers but his hand was blocked by an energy that flared up and sheilded the scene. His hand retracted and he brought it up to his lips before placing it back on the shield. "Sayonara Usako. Arigato." He rose to his feet and closed his eyes before continuing. "Aishiteru." 

The other senshi followed in much the same suit, the inners tears splashing and lighting the energy with their respective colors. Slowly they turned and nodded to the Starlights and Kakyuu before moving off, away from the battle scene as the let go of their transformations, tattered clothing covering their bodies. Their hearts racing in grief and confusion as their faces took on calm looks hinted with a glimpse of the pain they held inside. 

Maker and Healer detransformed as well, turning to face their own Princess. What would they have done if it were she that had sacrificed her life instead of Usagi? Would they be the ones walking off into the lively setting sun while the others stood where they are now but with Usagi? Taiki shook his head at his thoughts. He glimpsed back to Fighter. "Do you think she'll ever be alright again?"

Kakyuu looked to her heart broken senshi, sighed and shook her head. "I don't think it will be anytime soon, if ever." She looked back and forth between Taiki and Yaten. "Are you two ready for the trip home?"

"Hai. But what about her?"

"She'll be okay. She knows she has to pull herself together sometime. Now is as good a time as any to begin."

With those words Kakyuu walked over and knelt beside the senshi, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Kakyuu-hime?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Hai. Fighter, do you think you could make it home?" She asked carefully.

"Home?" She pondered the word for a moment. "Nowhere is home without her."

"But Fighter... she is always with you, you know that deep in your heart. Trust her and remember her and she will _always_ be there with you. Remember that." She moved the arm from around her shoulders and hooked in under her arm, motioning to pull her up and was rewarded a few moments later as Fighter stood up as well.

She turned to face her Princess. "Let's go home." She turned and walked towards deserted sword and fell to one knee, head bowed respectively. "Odango..." She let out a long, resigned sigh. "Aishiteru. My heart and soul will always belong to you and so I shall leave a part of it here with you." She removed the Star Yell from her head, but her transformation remained, puzzling her, and placed it at the base of energy field and watched it enlarge to surround the new object. She stood up again and walked slowly away to stand with the others and began to power up for the coming teleportation. Before she flickered out of sight her eyes focused on the new memorial and she let her last thought out in a whisper that merged with the wind. 

"Mataauhimade"*

* * *

I think I'll end this one here. I might put out a little mini-sequal to this one because I still have a few thoughts that go along with it, but I thought that this was a good place to end this one. Just don't hold your breath for another one. It's just a maybe if I can some how pull these ideas together to make it sound.... unchoppy I guess. Oh what a way I have with words **rolls her eyes** Until next time, take care.

* "Mataauhimade" translates to 'till we meet again' 


End file.
